Midnight Requiem
by Egiptyan Invasion
Summary: Dicen que la envidia nace de un deseo, de una necesidad. Rosalie lo sabe, bastante bien. Pero ahora tiene lo oportunidad de tener lo que tanto deseaba, y está dispuesta a no dejarlo ir, por nada del mundo…- Cap 1 ¡UP!-


**·  
>·<strong>

"**Midnight Requiem"**

**(Réquiem de Medianoche)**

**·**

**Resumen: **Dicen que la envidia nace de un deseo, de una necesidad. Rosalie lo sabe, bastante bien. Pero ahora tiene lo oportunidad de tener lo que tanto deseaba, y está dispuesta a no dejarlo ir, por nada del mundo…

**·**

**Autor: ****Selkis Sobergein of the Desert, y , Anubis dama de la Necrópolis**

**·**

**Advertencia: ****[Oc's] [Lime] [Violencia] [Gore] [Maltrato Físico] [Angust]**

**·**

_**Disclaimer:**_**Ni Twiligth, su historia, y personajes, nos pertenecen a nosotras sino a quienes pagaron el derecho respectivo por ello. Nosotras hacemos esto con el ánimo de divertirnos y entretener, no lucrar.**

**·**

**Comentarios: ****Comentarios, dudas, quejas, criticas, sugerencias, preguntas. Todo es bien recibido, siempre y cuando sea hecho con RESPETO. Nosotras no hacemos esto con el fin de ofender a nadie, y si así fuera ni siquiera les faltaríamos el respeto. Así que cualquier review ofensivo, o grosero, será ignorado globalmente y denunciado. (A pesar de que nunca hemos tenido una crítica negativa, pero vale aclarar por si las dudas n.n) Después, al resto de las personas, bienvenidas sean.**

**·**

**Notas:**** Nosotras, Anubis y Selkis, no contamos con la pasión mundial que despertó el fenómeno Twiligth, pero aún así nos creemos lo suficientemente capases como para escribir esto. "****Midnight Requiem****" fue creado en respuesta al desafío emitido por un conocido de una de nosotras. A la cual enviamos saludos más que afectuosos.**

**Capítulo Primero:**

**La Presa y el Depredador.**

Oscuridad, eso era todo lo que le rodeaba en esos momentos. No había luna, ni estrellas en el cielo, ni vida alguna en el bosque que lo rodeaba. Solo podía sentirse el tronar de las oscuras nubes de tormenta sobre su cabeza, cubriendo totalmente la bóveda celeste, y el frio viento chocando contra su rostro y meciendo las copas de los arboles a su alrededor. Una tranquilidad perturbadora reinaba, haciendo parecer que él era el único ser sobre la tierra en esos momentos.

El sonido de sus pasos, avanzando agiles y rápidos sobre la tierra, era lo único que contrarrestaba con el ocasional sonido de los truenos y los relámpagos en el cielo, junto con el sonido de su acompasada respiración. Corría, corría con tanta fuerza y desesperación que parecía estar escapando del mismísimo demonio, y la verdad, ello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Una gota de lluvia cayó al piso. Él se detuvo de forma abrupta al adentrarse en un claro en la mitad del bosque, y miró con desesperación a su alrededor, aferrándose con fuerza a lo que sostenía contra su pecho, manteniéndolo firmemente envuelto en una gabardina.

_-Maldición-_

Dudoso, intentó calmar el acompasado ritmo de su respiración, mientras miraba de manera dudosa en varias direcciones a su alrededor.

-Maldición-

Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, pero intentaba controlarse por todos los medios posibles. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que eso era un lujo que no podía darse.

El deseo de avanzar en varias direcciones lo atropelló de repente, junto con la inseguridad que le provocaba la duda de que tal vez estaba tomando el camino incorrecto. Internamente se cuestionó que era lo que debía hacer en ese punto, y hacia donde se debía dirigir. La respuesta nació de manera innata en su mente: "_Tengo que ir a un lugar seguro"_. Provocando que a su vez le secundara otra cuestión: ¿Qué sitió en ese lugar podía ser seguro con _ellos _ rondando las cercanías tras su rastro? Lo meditó unos momentos y finalmente volvió a correr en dirección suroeste. Tenía que salir del bosque y rápido, ya no importaba hacia donde fuesen a parar. Se decidió por correr en dirección suroeste, corriendo tan rápido como su cansado cuerpo se lo permitía, aferrándose con fuerza a aquello que sostenía entre sus brazos, como si de ello dependiera su vida. Bajó la mirada, admirándolo momentáneamente, antes de volver la vista hacia el frente, sintiendo como si sus fuerzas se renovaran de manera milagrosa. Atravesó corriendo una espesa maleza, y en un instante doloroso y certero, fue atropellado por la sensación de vacío bajo sus pies. El terreno plano había desaparecido, ahora únicamente se extendía frente a él una vertiginosa pendiente que descendía hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar. De inmediato cubrió a lo que protegía con sus brazos y espalda mientras caía, protegiéndola así.

El choque de su cuerpo contra el piso fue doloroso, y lo fue más la tarea de bajar rodando varios cientos de metros, entre plantas, rocas, tierra y ramas. El doloroso descenso cesó en cuanto chocó contra un árbol, golpeándose severamente la espalda. No logró moverse al instante, permaneció inmóvil en el suelo unos momentos hasta que finalmente alcanzó a sobreponerse al dolor. Allí liberó a aquello del agarre de sus brazos haciéndola caer suavemente a su lado. Allí se reincorporó como pudo. intentando respirar de manera pausada.

-…Lo lamento, debí haber visto esa pendiente…-Dijo mirando a aquello-…¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?...-

Un fuerte viento sopló mientras acomodaba la gabardina sobre aquello, alcanzando a ver en la oscuridad del bosque el resplandor de dos intensos ojos color azul eléctrico.

-Estarás bien…Luego te curaremos ¿sí?- Dijo volviendo a alzarla en brazos, mientras se ponía de pie- Resiste, pronto llegaremos a un lugar donde te sentirás muchos mejor-

Con esa promesa retomó su marcha, avanzando lentamente entre los arboles a causa de su estado.

Sus músculos resentían cada movimiento que hacía, y sus brazos ya no se hallaban en condiciones para cargar aquello. Él lo sabía, sabía bien cuál era su situación. Sin embargo, también sabía que no podía fallar. Morir no era una opción para él…No ahora que era el único ser de la tierra que podía ayudarla.

Continuaron avanzando así, con lentitud y firmeza unas cuantas horas. El sueño comenzaba a hacer meya en su cuerpo, pero aún así no claudicaba. El lejano ruido de un próximo rio comenzó a llegar a sus oídos. Se dijo a si mismo que estaba cerca, que debía resistir. Mientras avanzaba sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, con cada paso que daba le costaba más trabajo mantenerlos abiertos. Cuando el sonido del cauce del ruido fue claramente perceptible, se detuvo, maldiciendo interiormente, dándose cuenta de que había llegado a su límite...Un estallido. Eso fue suficiente para que la adrenalina fluyera rápidamente por su torrente sanguíneo, y que su instinto se disparara con fuerza ordenándole una única cosa: "Corre". Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a escapar, sintiendo nuevos disparos y estallidos a su alrededor.

Los habían descubierto.

Maldijo nuevamente para sus adentros mientras corría, alzando la vista buscando desesperadamente desde que dirección podrían haberles disparado. Luego de repente una punzada de dolor lo atravesó naciendo directamente desde un punto en su espalda alta. Los efectos colaterales de tal acción no se hicieron esperar; un dolor mucho más agudo del que hubiera experimentando alguna vez en toda su vida lo azotaba con cada respiración que daba, así como el respirar se le era cada vez más dificultoso. Maldijo para sus adentros, avanzando pese al dolor hasta que un segundo impacto en su pierna le hizo caer de forma súbita al piso. Allí se reincorporo levemente y miró con rapidez su pierna para comprobar la severidad de la herida, dándose cuenta, por la inmensa cantidad de sangre que iba perdiendo, que esta bala había atravesado un vaso sanguíneo importante. El veredicto fue sencillo: ya no iba a poder continuar.

-¡Maldita sea!- Rezongó sentándose y rasgando sus ropas creando unos improvisados vendajes, con los que de inmediato se apresuró a vendar la herida, deteniendo levemente la hemorragia- Maldición…Justo cuando estaba tan cerca…-

Un sonido, lejano pero claro para sus sensibles oídos le indicó que algo estaba acercándose hacia ellos. Apresurándose, se giró hacia aquello que protegía y alzándolo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, cubriéndola de manera firme con su gabardina.

-Escúchame, ya no vamos a poder seguir juntos…Lo lamento, pero vas a tener que irte sin mi- Hizo una pausa, juntando coraje para no sucumbir ante el triste brillo de los ojos que alcanzaba a vislumbrar frente a él aun entre toda esa oscuridad.- No te asustes. Estaré bien, luego te alcanzaré más adelante…-Sonrió con algo de tristeza mientras sentía un par de manitos acariciando su rostro.- Ya, no pierdas tiempo…-Dijo tomando esas pequeñas manitos entre las suyas- Vete de aquí…- Aquella cosita retrajo sus manos, usándolas para aferrarse con fuerza a la gabardina que la cubría simulando una especie de capa, comenzando a retroceder lentamente, como si dudara- ¡CORRE!-

Aquel súbito grito provocó que aquella cosita se sobresaltara. Impulsada por el miedo, dio media vuelta y rompió a correr, perdiéndose entre la espesura. Él sonrió al verla irse, antes de ponerse de pie haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Ánton eres demasiado bueno…-Se dijo para sí extrayendo el arma de la funda en su cinturón. Sosteniéndola con firmeza en su mano, mientras su vista certera y fija como la de un halcón vagaba por la vegetación frente a él, percibiendo de inmediato el leve y casi imperceptible movimiento de las hojas en unos arbustos más adelante. Allí, sin dudar disparó varias veces consecutivas, siguiendo la trayectoria de algo que se movía rápidamente entre la espesura directo hacia él. Luego de algunos momentos un chasquido le indicó que el arma se había quedado sin municiones. De una rápida maniobra extrajo un cartucho con municiones de su cinturón, recargando el arma con una habilidad digna de un mercenario. Al volver la mira al frente, algo emergió de la espesura con tanta rapidez que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para apretar el gatillo a tiempo. Este ser, golpeó el arma con el dorso de su mano, provocando que desviara la mira hacia el cielo, justo en el instante en el que reaccionó para disparar. Después del estallido del revólver, este ser lo golpeó con tanta fuerza en el pecho que salió disparado hacia atrás chocando contra algunos árboles, provocando que cayera al piso cansado y malherido.

-Muy mal Ánton- Dijo este ser, avanzando con paso calmado hacia él, mientras intentaba reincorporarse del piso.

-Isaac…- Emitió este entre dientes, con un claro rencor en su vos- Eres un…miserable-

-Y tu un idiota- En ese instante las nubes negras se despejaron un instante del cielo, permitiéndole a él ver al que en ese momento era su némesis: un hombre, de apenas de 22 años, cabello y ojos de un intenso negro azabache y piel inhumanamente blanca. Ánton le miró con el más puro de los rencores mientras este avanzaba hacia él, colocándose de cuclillas-…¿En serio creíste que solo uno de nosotros se hallaba tras su rastro?- Espetó con una sonrisa más que cínica y malvada.

No fue necesario que dijera más. En ese instante la sangre se le heló, y supo que había cometido un terrible error en el instante en el que le dijo que corriera a aquella a la que buscaba proteger…Una palidez inhumana se apoderó de su rostro, en cuanto sintió un grito, un grito fino y fuerte proviniendo de la espesura junto con varios disparos.

Su corazón dejó de latir unos momentos, en los que su némesis lo contempló ensanchando más su sonrisa. Luego, decidió que ya no iba a darle más tiempo para vivir. Elevó una de sus manos, retrayendo su brazo mostrando sus uñas como garras temibles y amenazantes, luego, en menos de un suspiro, la dirigió con una fuerza mortal hacia el pecho de Ánton…

…Nuevas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer a la tierra, luego se formó una espesa cortina de lluvia, que se precipitaba constante y continua, lavando el cuerpo que ahora reposaba sin vida en medio del bosque, junto con la sangre que emanaba cálida y constante de la herida que atravesaba su pecho…

Metros más adelante, atravesando la espesura, Isaac y otro hombre se hallaban parados al borde de un precipicio, en cuya base corría un caudaloso rio. Isaac, contemplaba de manera fija el rió con la más cruel de las expresiones estampada en su rostro…

-Maldición…-Rezongó, cerrando sus puños con fuerza, mientras tras él reposaba solitaria en el piso cubierta de barro y de sangre la gabardina que en algún momento supo cubrir a la pequeña criatura-…Escapó-

CAPÍTULO PRIMERO.

FIN


End file.
